This disclosure relates to locking devices in general, and more particularly, to dual-locking radio-frequency (RF) enabled Lockout-Tagout (LOTO) locking pins useful in equipment maintenance and servicing applications.
A “LockOut-TagOut” or “LOTO” device is a tool used in industrial and research settings to ensure that machines or mechanisms are properly shut off and/or immobilized and cannot start up or move prior to the completion of maintenance or servicing activities. The term “tagout” refers to the attachment of a tag or other written medium to the locking device that can indicate, for example, when, why, by what authority the locking device was placed in effect, and/or is authorized to remove.
Some locking devices, such as locking pins, are locked in place by a mechanism, e.g., a cotter pin, such that the locking pins can be easily removed or deactivated by anyone having access to the device, whether authorized or not. In some scenarios, a security risk may be present, so the locking pin may be provided with a more secure locking mechanism, e.g., a keyed lock, (such as a padlock), to prevent tampering or unintentional removal of the pin.
One drawback of the latter type of locking pin is the need for possession of the appropriate, typically unique, mechanical key to unlock the device for removal, together with the associated problems of maintaining appropriate custody of the key and the risk of loss of the key. Another drawback is that the locking pins may be difficult to access, and, in dark environments and/or in which a large number of such devices are installed, such as in unlit cargo bays or aircraft wing boxes, both the mechanical key and the particular locking pin to which the key is associated can be difficult to identify, locate and/or operate.